With Your Glasses On
by Simonette Cartoonist
Summary: Simon and Jeanette try each other's glasses on, but crazy things happen when they do. Please be prepared for cute Simonette clumsiness. Thanks to Bluewolfbat for giving me the idea to write this story. Please read and review.


"Simon, have you ever wondered what I would look like with your glasses on?"

This question simply _shocked_ Simon. Really, he had never thought about what Jeanette would look like if she wore his own pair of glasses. It was more or less the opposite. He has always wondered what _he_ would look like with her glasses on.

"Uh, actually, I never even thought about it before," Simon replied.

A sly little smirk spread on Jeanette's face. "Do you wanna try a little experiment?"

Simon knew exactly what was going on. "Sure. What kind of experiment?"

"Well, I was thinking that we would trade our glasses, and then try them on for a short moment, to see how we would react," Jeanette explained. "Are you cool with that?"

Simon was positive Jeanette was going to say something like she did! "I guess… but _only_ for a minute. I don't think our eyes will have a good time getting used to a different prescription of glasses."

"Agreed."

Simon gulped as he carefully slid his spectacles off his ears. He wasn't sure what he was going to expect when Jeanette wore his glasses and vice versa. The pair traded, and the experiment was just about to begin.

The pair traded, and placed the latter's glasses on their faces.

When Jeanette wore Simon's glasses, he couldn't help but smile. She actually looked cute in his huge, round, black frames. Even though he would never say this, Simon thought she looked better with his glasses than her own. However, Jeanette's glasses suited her perfectly.

On the other hand, Jeanette couldn't help but softly giggle when Simon wore her girlish glasses. They looked very funny on his face, the girl couldn't even imagine it. Of course, she didn't say anything to him, only because she loved Simon, and didn't want to look rude.

The only thing that was the same was the fact that everything looked blurry around them. It wasn't as bad as if they weren't wearing glasses at all, but still, their vision was much sharper with their own respected spectacles. The pair decided it was a good time to take them off and reverse the swap.

However, Jeanette unsurprisingly didn't notice that the shoelace on her left blue violet sneaker was untied. When she walked over to Simon to return his glasses, she tripped on the shoelace, and crashed into Simon instead! Their heads banged together as they fell rear-first on the floor, and the spectacles that were once in their hands sprung away.

"Oh no! Our glasses!" Jeanette whined, "I can't see!"

"They must be on the floor somewhere," Simon implied. "Just _try_ to look around."

Jeanette stood up and scanned the floor with squinted eyes. Of course, she couldn't seem to find anything, except walls, which she kept bumping her head into. Having no glasses on was no fun for her.

For Simon, even though he had better eyesight, he had a hard time looking for their missing glasses also. Nothing looked right to him. All his wandering around made him accidently go to his bedroom, and he clumsily tripped into his bed! Simon squirmed under the covers for a second and came out with a sheet covering his head down to his shoes. When he went out of the room noticing what he had on him, he was just about to pull the sheet off. However, he tripped on the sheet and fell flat on his face on the living room floor, with the sheet statically sticking on.

Jeanette noticed the thing on the floor, even with her un-bespectacled eyes. She studied it really hard for a short time, and realized that it looked liked a classic bedsheet covered ghost! The frightened chipmunk started to panic. She wasn't sure what to do because Simon wasn't around to comfort or correct her. Maybe it was a real ghost, and maybe that particular ghost stole the glasses!

Jeanette was just about to call someone for help, but a very familiar voice had stopped her. That particular voice called out behind her, saying, "Jeanette? It's me, Simon! Do you think you can help get this thing off of me?"

Quite satisfied, Jeanette went over to her boyfriend and pulled the sheet off her boyfriend.

"Thank you," Simon praised. "What took you so long?"

"I thought you were a ghost," Jeanette responded.

"Well, as you see, I am clearly not a ghost. Did you have any luck finding our glasses?"

"I think the luck just came through right now!" Jeanette happily exclaimed as she pointed to two little things that sat on the floor next to the sheet. They looked like their glasses, and surely, they were!

The pair sighed in relief as they picked up their once lost glasses and put them on. Their vision was now just about perfect, and Simon and Jeanette swore that they would never trade the other's glasses again.


End file.
